goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Slappy the Dummy
Welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask anything! Welcome Hi, welcome to Goosebumps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slappy the Dummy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey evryone how is horrorland is it scary fun? hi slappy are u doing fine? Dave I Have a Question The pages Category:Books and List of Goosebumps Books are extremely similar. I was going to put one of those Merge templates, the ones that say "It has been suggested that this article be merged with ...", but I don't know what to search for in the template search box. I tried Merge, of course, but it wasn't there. I browsed through different templates but still couldn't find it. Is there one at all for this Wiki? If not, is it possible to make one? Or should I just put one of the two up for deletion? Thanks for everything! :):Dflapjack18:D:) 17:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Goosebumps Wiki looks great and has a fun skin, but it does not currently meet all of the spotlight criteria. It would need a link to in the sidebar menu, and a customized Community Corner on My Home. Also you need to drop the main page protection to allow logged in users to edit it (middle protection level). Most of the content pages (140 of them) are and would need to be sorted. Finally the wiki does not currently have 200 non-stub content pages; you have about 50 pages and only 216 total pages. Please ask again when you have had time to create more content and can meet all of the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 23:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction. Hello. My name is April. I work in a group home located in Dunedin, Florida. One of the young men that I work with, really wants to get the mask from The Haunted Mask II. I have spent a few hours trying everything I can think of to locate one online, with no luck. If you have any ideas, please get back to me at illuminator1111@hotmail.com. I would really appreciate any assistance that you can provide, and I know that Chris would as well. Thanks and have a great day. :) 21:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Books Hi Slappy, I was wondering if you knew where i can read the goosebumps books for free online. thanks, Lawandorderking 05:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Steve Hey, Slappy!! Like you, i love this dummy. In fact, i'm writting a history. The problem is that only translated the first episode. It seems that people like my history, but i need more information respect to Mr. Wood and Wally. Do you know who i mean? (XD) The origin of this problem is thah i have none of the Slappy's books and i can't know the details. Cna you help me, please? ó_ò Thanks. Hey Slappy!! Hey Slappy!! Like you, i love this dummy. In fact, i'm writting a stoy (but for now i only translated to english the first episode... XP) Some people translate my history themselves and they seems to like it. But i need more information respect to Mr.Wood and Wally. The origin of my problem is that i haven't the books and i can't know the details. Could you help me with somethig, please? ó_ò Thank you. BADDEY Well. My problem with Mr.Wood and Wally is their appearance. As i have informed, Mr.Wood appeared before Slappy. So, if the dummy that appears on the convers of the books is Slappy... What is Mr.wood like? i've also read that Wally-Slappy twin-has red hair. What can you tell me respect to this? -In the end, i won't get to distinguish the dummies...T_T BADDEY Well I knew that Mr.Wood and Slappy out in the same book. But then... They both look the same? If so, i'll make Mr.Wood be like Slappy book. Slappy will be like the image of my avatar (XD), and Wally... i'll see what i do with Wally. Thanks for you help, Slappy! (L)^ ^ Some user screwed up Slappy's page by deleting everything,so I went and undid it,please get somebody to watch Slappy's page thanks. (Hangingmanpeter0 04:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) Can you add Boone Dixon to the search page?